fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 9, No Remorse
Soon enough, they had reached another Neathian city. Pieru and Linus were leading Ace into a small house. The streets were filled with sad Neathian faces. There were no signs of poverty or hunger, but it was clear a cloak of sadness covered this city. They reached the small house, and in it was a boy with a red t-shirt and a dark red vest, organizing some sort of armor. Sitting on a table next to him was a man covered in red armor, tinkering with a hologram. "The hell happened with these? There must have been some signal intercepting it or something." "Hey Alex, hey Spartan. What's the situation?" Alex looked up from organizing and smiled. "Hello. Everything's fine here, Spartan says there was a signal intercepting something. Who's that?" "Ace." said Pieru. "He helped us out." "In...?" "There was a small skirmish. A squadron of Bakugan, no brawlers. I believe one of them was responsible for the intercepting." "Where's the rest of your team?" "They fought bravely." "Oh....That's another team lost...Sigh..." A deafening roar interuppted them as the ground shoke, and Ace grabbed on to the table. "What was that?" They all rushed out to see a huge Aquos Mechtogan. It roared again, then said "Atlas activated." It had two cannons instead of a right arm. It rushed forward suddenly, water jets helping it move. It slammed it's fist onto a building. "MOVE! BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Ace searched in his pocket, and was sadly suprised that he only found one Bakugan in it. He grimaced, then throw out Rune. His Haos Bakugan stood in a blinding flash. Next him a Pyrus golem like Bakugan was wrestling with Atlas. Kassu and Rubanoid were running towards them, and a Pyrus Lumagrowl howled. The battling device spoke in it's robotic voice: "Sarge, Kassu, Rubanoid, GraceFire, Rune vs Atlas" Atlas responded by brutally knocking Sarge away, then shooting Kassu and Rubanoid with it's cannons. It grabbed GraceFire with it's other hand. "Ability Activate!" Ace raised a Haos Ability, which quickly turned into Pyrus, and Rune threw multiple fireballs at Atlas. It didn't react much, but it looked at Rune and dropped GraceFire. It marched towards him, and Rune kept throwing fireballs with little effect. Just as Atlas was close to Rune, he lurched forward violently. A Darkus Helix Dragonoid was behind him and had just kicked him. Atlas swinged at him, but he teleported away and then punched his back again. Rune took this opportunity to throw one more fireball, directly aimed at it's head. Atlas roared in anger. It knocked the Dragonoid aside and shot at Rune. Rune teleported away to safety. Atlas turned around, looking at the Dragonoid who was stuck in the ground. Atlas slammed his right arm onto the Dragonoid, and it started glowing with Aquos energy as the cannon charged up. Time seemed to slow down. A Darkus evolved Ingram teleported suddenly next to Atlas, and jumped high into the air like a Baku Sky Raider. She threw multiple daggers at Atlas, in a crack between his body and his neck, and then she cut it off completely using an axe. She then stabbed it through the chest with a dagger, then shot it with a small crossbow that was on her arm. She then vanished as quickly as that. In a blink of an eye, Atlas was in pieces on the floor. The Dragonoid got up, trying to make sense of what happened. Linus, Pieru, Alex and Spartan, their Bakugan and Rune were running towards them. "Hey! Everything OK?" They didn't see what just happened, only Ace and the mysterious Dragonoid saw. "Yeah..." "What happened to Atlas?" "Well..." The Dragonoid spoke up. "It got broken, didn't it?" "Yeah, that. Er...Who are you?" Ace asked. The Dragonoid sighed. "I go by many names. But you may call me Rager." Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise